highdownfandomcom-20200213-history
2nd Special Corps
Key unit types *''Combined Arms Regiments'' (led by Maj. Gen. Jefferson) - self-contained units of ~2,500 veteran troops capable of operating entirely independently for extended periods of time, utilising a full range of military assets of the highest quality. Rapidly deployed as adaptable reinforcements in full-scale conflicts, or on their own for lower intensity engagements. Trained for flexibility and capacity to operate in any environment. **Flavour: USMC combined arms taskforce meets grizzled mercs from Guardians of the Galaxy **''1st Flexible Regiment'' - Two battalions (~600 soldiers each) of mechanised infantry (chimeras) with extensive tank support, command & control battalion with artillery battery, mechanical, and medical support; and a battalion of valkyrie/vulture support. Much of the infantry consists of Jefferson's veterans, with some of the most competent troops from across the other Highdown regiments swapping in and out to share skills. Equipped with the most advanced production-grade gear available, often serving as testbed for new patterns. *''Stormtrooper Battalions'' - Eight battalions of elite heavy infantry trained from an early age by the Schola Progenium. Units specialising in areas such as close quarters combat, VIP protection, hard target demolitions, and void combat. Assigned elite support specialists, with approximately two thirds of the units' overall strength being noncombat personnel - pilots, armourers, intel officers, etc. Typically deployed on a relatively small scale for short-duration high-intensity special operations; though competent in fieldcraft, the Stormtroopers don't focus on recon and survival skills. **Flavour: Starship Troopers meets Rainbow Six **''1st Ordo Battalion'' is Cornelius' personal Inquisitorial stormtrooper unit, based on the Allocution of Silence. ~150 operators with enhanced resistance to psychic and daemonic forces, armed with the best small arms available and some squads in power armour *''Raider Regiments'' - five small regiments of elite light infantry trained for long-range recon, infiltration, guerilla operations, and sabotage. Polar opposite of the spec ops scale to the Stormtroopers, kitted out for quiet approaches using stealthy aerial or light ground vehicle insertion techniques and able to operate for extended periods without backup. One regiment specialises in arboreal terrain, one in mountain/cave environments, one in desert/wasteland combat, one in amphibious operations, and one in cityfighting. All use advanced fieldcraft and full-spectrum warfare. **Flavour: WWII era SAS meets US Army Rangers *''Security Regiments'' - specialist units dedicated to anti-partisan operations behind friendly lines and maintaining discipline in rear-echelon personnel. Works closely with Commissariat *''Kroot Recon Brigade'' - force of Kroot mercenaries, deployed as subtle forward reconnaissance and skirmishing units far away from most Imperial forces. *''Beatific Activities Division'' - a wide range of special operations and military intelligence units, ranging from regiment to company size, each filling a specialised role. Examples include: **Aquatic assault regiment - specialists in deployment from aquatic transport submarines, providing an unusual route of attack for Imperial forces. **Rad combat regiment - unit of armour-supported mechanised infantry with extensive radiation protection, for operating close to Mechanicus rad warfare units or in intense post-atomic environments. **Psyop regiment - work closely with The Bureau to provide clandestine offensive psychologis warfare support. **Cultural operations regiment - translation specialists and cultural sages, providing support to field commanders interacting with local human and (when necessary) xenos populations. **Office of the Quartermaster Extraordinaire - logistics unit of small brigade size dedicated to providing and operating unusual equipment required for special operations missions. Other units have their own logistics provision for their standard issue gear, but the OQE can provide the esoteric gadgets, vehicles, and weapons sometimes needed to pull off daring missions. **Battalion 2702 - tactical deception unit dedicated to manufacturing convincing feints and bluffs using fake materiel, leaked documents, misleading signals, and other such schemes to confuse the enemy. **Morale assessment battalion - psychologis specialists who monitor military morale and gather humint that may be missed by high-level intelligence operations via embedded agents and signals intercepts **Architectural sabotage battalion - focused engineering unit who study architecture in the AO and develop ways of destroying it, which are disseminated to combat units. **Rapid Crypto Response Company - units of brilliant sages and tech-priests with access to advanced codebreaking hardware, deployed to the AO in order to tackle cryptanalytic problems that emerge in the field. **Psychic reconnaissance company - squads of combat-trained sanctioned psykers and their minders embedded with other recon units to employ their unique talents. **Tactical geology company - niche unit of mineralogy and geophysics experts who investigate peculiar characteristics of local terrain and their relevance to tactical considerations, e.g. frangibility, utility for sandbags, toxicity, etc. and acting in support of field commanders involved in mining and fortification operations.